


a good day to do what has to be done by me

by introductory



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Loki Odinsson to live up to his family name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a good day to do what has to be done by me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/2496.html?thread=2666688#t2666688) on 2011/06/04, based on [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OHxyZaZlaOs).

Loki Odinsson who was Thor Odinssons brother was one day in Valhalla practising his sorsery. He got a summons from his brother that said that Jotun were attacking new Mexico and aksed him for help so he went.

Loki Odinsson got his sorsery shut down and wet up to the roof of valhalla where he left his horny helmet and battle armor because he was in his sorserers close. Loki Odinsson got on the bifrost and said "ITS TIME FOR ME TO LIVE UP TO MY FAMILY NAME AND FACE FULL LIFE CONSEQUENCES" so he had to go.

Loki Odinsson flew off the Bifrost and did a backflip and landed. He kept flying down the road and made sure there was no Jotuns around because he ddint have weapon.

America was nice and the suburbs were crowded and the cars and the sun was almost down from the top of the sky. The mood was set for Loki Odinssons quest to help his brother where he was. Loki Odinsson looked around Anmerica and said "ITS A GOOD DAY TO DO WHAT HAS TO BE DONE BY ME AND HELP MY BROTHER DEFEAT THE ENEMYS".

Loki Odinsson was late so he had to fly really fast. A shield car was hiden near by so when Loki Odinsson went by the shield agent came and wanted to get him to join the Avengers. Here Loki Odinsson saw the first enemy because the Shield agent was frostbited.

"I cant join the Avengers officer" Loki Odinsson said

"Why not?" said the Shield agent back to Loki Odinsson.

"Because you have Jotun frostbite" so Loki Odinsson sorseried the shield agent in the head and flew off thinking "MY BROTHER IS IN TROUBLE THERE" and went faster.

Loki Odinsson had to go faster like the speed of sound and got there fast because Thor needed him where he was. Loki Odinsson looked at road signs and saw "Puente Antiguo" with someones writing under it saying "u shudnt come here" so Loki Odinsson almost turned around but heard screaming like Thor so he went faster again.

Loki Odinsson flew in and did another flip and his sorsery took out some frostbite Jotuns infront of Loki Odinsson. Loki Odinsson smiled and walked fast. Loki Odinsson then looked on the ground and found Myolneer so he pickd it up and swung fast at frostbite Jane in front of a diner. Loki Odinsson said "Frostbite Jane leave this place" and frostbite Jane said "but this is my research" and Loki Odinsson felt sorry for her becaus she couldnt do science anymore so he blew up the diner and killed the Frostbite jane so she was at piece.

Then Loki Odinsson herd another scream from his brother so he kept walking really faster to get where he was. Puente Antiguo was nothing like America there was no cars honking and the suburbs were dead and teh desert was dry and cold from frostbite.

When Loki Odinsson got to where the screaming was started from he found his brother Thor Odinsson fightin the final Jotun and Thor said "Loki Odinsson! Over Here!" so Loki Odinsson went there to where Thor Odinsson was fighting. Loki Odinsson swung Mjonleer really fast and the hammer went and hit the final Jotun in teh eyes and the final jotun couldnt see.

Thor Odinsson said "its time to end this ones and for all!" and punched the final jotun in the face and the final Jotun fell. Loki Odinsson said "thanks i could help, bro!" and Thor Odinsson said "you should come here earlier next time" and they laughed.

The laughed overed quickly though because Thor Odinsson yelled "LOOK OUT BRO!" and pointed up to the top of the sky. Loki Odinsson looked up and said "NOO! Thor Odinsson fly out of here fast as you can!" and Thor Odinsson flew real fast out

Thor Odinsson loked back and saw Loki get steppd on by the next Jotun and he was mad and angry.

"Ill get you back evil jotun!" Thor Odinsson yelled at the top of lungs.

TO BE CONTINUED?!?!

—

Steve stared at the laptop in shock.

"Okay," said Tony slowly, clearing his throat, "at least Thor's finally figured out the Latin alphabet. Ever met a thirty-year-old who can't read? I keep having to order his burgers for him."

Steve opened his mouth. Closed it. Opened it. Closed it. Beside him, Fury was having pretty much the same reaction, but he only looked half as shocked on account of having one eye.

"Well, we can't all be Shakespeare," said Tony, standing up. "We'll teach him grammar later. Snacks?"

Fury nodded, looked at Steve, and said, "We'll need tequila."


End file.
